Frozen Dreams
by reylynners
Summary: Kristoff can't stop thinking about her freezing before his eyes. He can't stop thinking about how he couldn't save her, how he couldn't be her hero. Oneshot.


**So I haven't written a story in a long time on good old fanfiction. Although I lost my muse for my other fandoms, I'm currently obsessed with Frozen! I mean, my gosh, perfect movie am I right? I got this little idea for a cute little one shot, and I'm really in the Kristoff state of mind because I'm in a roleplay group as him! So, hopefully you like this! And eventually I will be posting the first chapter of a multi-chapter story! Wee, review and enjoy!**

* * *

**Frozen Dreams.**

* * *

_His feet slipped as he ran across the ice. Kristoff saw where he needed to be, he saw Anna not that much farther ahead of him. But it felt like he was barely moving, he needed to get there faster then this! His foot slipped and he most landed on his face, but he managed to control his own body and continue forward. "I'm coming, hang on Anna!" How could he be so stupid? He knew, he always knew, that Hans was no good. He didn't even need to know him; he just knew something was up with him and the sudden marriage. Sure, he didn't have a lot of experience with people or social situations… But he knew it wasn't right. He KNEW it, and yet he left her with him. He let his happen!_

_Sure, it wasn't love at first sight when he and Anna bumped into each other. He wasn't looking to make friends, or talk to anyone. Kristoff wanted to stop the winter and save his ice business. It was the only thing he had after all, the only income. He needed it to work out. Then suddenly some girl wanted to join him and fix it all? Please, she couldn't find her way out of a paper bag. At least, that's what he thought. He thought that he ended up traveling with a girl so stupid that she would get engaged to someone after knowing him or her for a night. He soon realized Anna was so much more then that, and even the socially awkward Kristoff started to feel things. Suddenly, there was a human being he liked to be around and he didn't want her to leave._

_For some reason though, he went against his better judgment and let this happen. He needed to save her; he needed her to be okay. He was almost there now, his heart beating fast in his chest. Kristoff reached for Anna, and suddenly she turned away. "No Anna, no!" He watched her walk out of his reach, and then noticed Hans with his sword up ready to kill Elsa and Anna was going right towards them. "Don't… No Anna…!" But he didn't act quickly enough; he just couldn't get to her in time. Anna jumped in front of the sword with her hand up. Protecting her sister with her last breath as her whole body turned to ice._

_Kristoff slide to a stop near them, watching Hans get thrown back after his sword was shattered into a million pieces. He was feeling all the emotions at once, at least all the bad ones. He wanted to bash Hans' head in, this was his fault. He wanted to yell at Elsa, how could she just this happen? He wanted to cry, because Anna… She was dead. Anna was gone forever, and he couldn't save her. He wasn't the hero of this story, even if he tried to be. Anna was the hero, and she would rather die then let something happen to her sister. Kristoff knew that he should be proud of her, but he just couldn't seem to feel anything but extreme sadness and despair. How could she just be gone?_

_"No Anna…" Kristoff said under his breath. He looked down at his feet, his eyes tightly closed. He felt like he couldn't keep the tears in, like he couldn't keep himself from breaking down. "Wake up. Please… Wake up… Don't be dead… Wake up…"_

_"Wake up…"_

_"Wake up…"_

"Kristoff! Wake up already!"

Kristoff woke up with a gasp, sitting up in the bed. He looked down at the fine fabric on the bed, and remembered that he wasn't in the woods. He was in the castle, where Elsa and Anna allowed him to stay after everything that happened. His breath was short, and he looked up at the voice that woke him up. Anna's bright blue eyes were looking at him, worried. "Kristoff… You were screaming… Are you okay?"

"I-I.. I was?" He licked his lips, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean…"

Anna tiled her head to the side, "Were you having a nightmare? You kept saying… That you couldn't save her." She was worried; it wasn't often that someone screaming in the room next to hers waked her up. None less tough mountain man Kristoff. He had been here a few days, and she could tell he wasn't getting much sleep. Partly because he wasn't used to small space like this, but after night it had to be more then that. "What did you see?"

It was embarrassing for him, to show this weak side of him. He would rather go all through his life without letting Anna know how tore up he was about all of that. How much he hated and blamed himself for her getting hurt, and how much it scared him to think about. "It was a nightmare yeah…" His puppy dog brown eyes look up at her through his blonde hair. "I saw you… And the ice… And Hans. I saw it all happen again and again, and every time… I can't save you." He spoke softly, like he was telling her a secret.

Her eyes watched him; she learned a bit more about Kristoff everyday. He was just like everyone else, things scared him. He always tried to play it off as a tough mountain guy, but he had nightmares just like everyone else. "Kristoff… I'm okay. See?" Anna held her hands up, wiggling her fingers. "See? All my fingers work and things are okay now."

Kristoff smiled slightly, "I know you are okay now Anna but… You almost…" He closed his eyes, not being able to say that she almost died. "And I couldn't save you."

"I wouldn't have been able to do any of that without you. You were a hero, I was just the bigger hero." Anna laughs out, making the man smile again. "You know, I still have nightmares about it too."

"You do?" Of course she did. Anna was frozen solid, slowly while she was still alive. She had every right to be scared, have nightmares. What right did he have to be scared?

"Yeah, I'm only human. I feel things, a lot of things. Half the time I'm weird and stuff but hey, I feel those things. And I know you do too Mr. Tough guy." Anna bites down on her lower lip, taking his hand into hers. "I don't blame you for what happened. I'm thankful you were there every step of the way. You, Sven, and even Olaf."

"It scares me to think about… Losing you." Kristoff said softly, his cheeks a light pink tint. This was really embarrassing, what was he even saying?

"Why?" Anna said, tilting her head again.

Kristoff rolled his eyes, of course she wouldn't know. The girl will get engaged to someone after a nice talk, but she doesn't know why he wants to keep her safe. But then again, he wasn't exactly an easy book to read. He took a deep breath, "Look I'm not good with things like this."

Anna chuckles, "You say that about everything."

He sighed, "Well… It's true." He runs a hand through his hair. "Okay look, I just don't want to lose you alright. You're to important." Kristoff clears his throat, looking around from her. "Really really important. Cause you're like a princess and everything."

"Because I'm a princess?" She raises a brow at him; Kristoff was never one to care about royals.

"Fine, not because you are a princess. Just because you are Anna." He looks over at her, "I just… I don't know how to explain this, ugh." Kristoff got frustrated with himself sometimes, how he could never say what he wanted too. He never knew what was the proper or good thing to say, since he never had to speak to people often. Until recently, now that Anna came into his life on that crazy summer night that was filled with snow and magic.

"Don't worry about it okay?" Anna laughed awkwardly, "You don't have to say anything okay?"

"I know." He put his big hand on the side of her face, holding it with care. "I know I don't have to say anything." Kristoff smiled shyly, "Instead, I'll show you." He leaned in a bit, "I'm going to kiss you now, okay?" Kristoff waited a moment, before placing his lips against hers. Since that day when Anna gave him the sled, they hadn't really spoken about the kiss or about what was happening between them. Kristoff certainly didn't know, all he knew was that he didn't want his life to be without her anymore. He loved her, as crazy as it was for him to say.

After a minute of a perfect kiss, he broke it leaning back slightly. Anna blushed deeply, a smile on her face. She got to her feet, backing up a bit. "Thanks for that, that was nice and I should go or something right? Because I just realized this is your bed and your room and I just walked in. Sure it was because you were screaming but I should of knocked or something or yeah. It's okay to have nightmares okay? Cause you know, it happens and yeah I should go or…" She spoke quickly not taking a pause or breath in between her words.

Kristoff smiled at the shy girl, reaching out to take her hand. "Stay?" He said softly, surprised he could even manage to ask her. He pulled her to him, laying back and bringing her with him. Her small frame shyly curled up against the muscular man, smiling up at him.

"Elsa is going to be mad." She said to him with a smile.

He shrugs, "I'll take care of her, or more so… I'll tell her it's my fault and she can take her anger out on me."

Anna giggles, "My hero."

Kristoff smiles, maybe that's all he wanted. To be her hero. Even though Anna was the hero of the day, he just wanted to be a hero in her eyes. He wanted to be more then just a crazy man who lived in the mountains, sold ice, and had no friends but a reindeer… He wanted more then that, and he honestly never thought he would. Kristoff though that he would be happy to be alone in the forest forever, hiding away from the people of the world. But now, all he wanted was this. All he wanted was her.

Anna yawned, "Sweet dreams Kristoff…" She closed her eyes, snuggling into him.

He smiled, petting her hair softly. Even if he didn't have sweet dreams, he knew he would wake up and see her right by his side. "Goodnight Anna." Kristoff closed his eyes, drifting off to the vision of bright blue eyes and strawberry blonde braids.

* * *

**Whew! I'm done! Just a little one shot for you all. I hope you liked it! Please review, favorite, and all that good stuff!**


End file.
